


The Scent that Leads Me (straight to your arms)

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Date Night, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, M/M, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: Date night goes a little differently than planned when a mishap at the lab causes Akaashi to be late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill! #34 "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed"

Akaashi looked down at the compounds in front of him. He double checked and triple checked the instructions left for him by a colleague. While he didn’t doubt the man’s expertise in the subject, something about it didn’t sit right with him. As a bioengineer, Akaashi was always working with all sorts of organic materials. Never had he considered he would be mixing different vials of pheromones from animal specimens. It wasn’t really his field of study, but he had told his colleague that he would do it. 

The other man had to leave because of a family emergency. But he needed to have some samples ready for his advisor come Monday. Akaashi was never able to say no to someone’s truly desperate plea. Plus, that meant that the man owed him a favor and Akaashi was very keen on collecting favors. Although this was taking longer than Akaashi had previously expected it would. He checked his watch, pushing the lab coat’s sleeve up. Quarter to six. He was supposed to meet Bokuto for their weekly date night in an hour. Fridays were the only days that the volleyball team didn’t have long practices. So they dedicated the time to each other. With a heavy sigh, Akaashi put his hands back under the vent hood to work on the samples.

Half an hour later, Akaashi’s practiced calm was slipping from him. There was so much work to be done. When he finished one step, he learned that it tied into a second and third step. But those steps were only to be implemented till after a compound was created in the fifth or sixth step of the instructions. So Akaashi found himself going back and forth with the directions. No wonder his colleague didn’t have any concrete results to show. If he worked like this the whole time, it was a miracle he got anything done at all. 

Frustration taking over, Akaashi’s movements got jerky and clumsy. He ended up knocking over a few sample vials. 

“Shit!” he cursed as the liquid got all over his sleeves and pants. Wiping at it did nothing and he felt it seeping through his thick dress pants. He closed the vent hood and moved to the wash station. His lab coat was discarded in a hazardous bin and he stripped his pants too. The places it had touched his skin were slightly pink, but he didn’t think it was any kind of reaction to it. For the most part, he was just working with scents so there wasn’t anything to worry about. He let out a terse breath through his nose. 

Looking at his watch again, he noticed some of the liquid had gotten onto it as well, dampening the leather wristband on the piece. There was no time for this. He put the things together so that they weren’t taking up much space under the vent hood. Tomorrow he’d come back and finish up this godawful favor he’d taken on. He was just looking forward to what kind of compensation he would get—and it would be a good one. Luckily he always changed into a different outfit when he worked in the lab. So his date outfit was still clean in his locker just off the main lab space. He dressed quickly and left, turning all the lights off behind him.

 

Bokuto watched his breath come out in little puffs. Winter had come in full force in Tokyo at this point. It was still a couple weeks till Christmas but that didn’t mean that the snow was waiting for it. He kept his hands stuffed into his pockets and snuggled into the scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. The earmuffs that Akaashi had gotten him last year were in the shape of owl heads and went behind the head so they didn’t mess up his hair. Plus they were warm and from Akaashi so of course he loved them. He glanced up at the clock that watched over the square in front of the train station. Akaashi was late by about ten minutes. He’d said he was working in the lab on something. But he’d also promised not to be late. Bokuto was a bit worried something might have happened. It might be that the trains were delayed or something normal like that. 

As the clock was ticking towards fifteen minutes after the agreed upon time, there was a breathless shout.

“Bokuto!” 

He turned and a smile broke across his lips as he saw Akaashi rushing towards him. Stopping in front of him, Akaashi bent over with his hands on his knees. His breaths were a large cloud around his face.

“I’m so sorry—“ he gasped. “A little accident in the lab kept me longer than it should have. I hope you didn’t wait long?”

“Not really. I just got here too.” Bokuto said. He pulled his hands from his pockets to cup Akaashi’s cheeks before placing a kiss on his forehead. Akaashi noticed how cold each point of contact was. 

“Shall we go inside?” he offered, tilting his head towards the restaurant.

Bokuto responded with a grin then pushed the door open. Greetings from the employees were called out all across the floor.

“Two?” asked the hostess standing at the front. She led them to a table towards the back. It was situated between wooden dividing walls and set into the floor. The setting offered a traditional feel and was generally used during business meals. However, it was the only available space at the moment by that time in the dinner rush.

As they put their coats and scarves on the nearby hooks, the woman pulled an electronic ordering unit out of her apron.

“Can I start you two with drinks?”

“A beer please.” Bokuto said, slipping his shoes off before climbing over to the far side of the table. 

“Is Asahi all right?”

“Yep!” 

“And you sir?”

Akaashi slid his feet under the table, knocking his against Bokuto’s playfully. “A whiskey highball, if you would.”

“Coming right up.” she turned, tapping things onto the screen as she walked away. They settled in to the booth. 

Bokuto let his toes tap out a nonsensical beat against Akaashi’s feet. Little physical brushes here and there were usually enough to satiate him while they were out. Akaashi didn’t like public displays of affection as much. It was because they embarrassed him and he wasn’t used to being doted on as such. Bokuto loved to spoil him though so he was always finding ways to touch Akaashi.

“Did you get your results back on your exam from a few weeks ago yet?” he asked, eyes scanning the menu. 

Akaashi hummed. “Passing marks. I’ll need to ask the professor about a couple of the questions. Other than that, I’m feeling confident about the midterm exam.”

“All your hard work is paying off then!”

“It would appear so.” his eyes flicked up to Bokuto. Something in the gaze made his heart stutter with the intensity of it. “You have a practice match coming up soon?”

“Yeah. With K University. It’ll be a tough one, but I think our defense will be able to hold up against their wing spikers. Although they have a first year from Okinawa who’s going to be a challenge.”

“How so?”

“It’s like he’s a combination of Ushiwaka’s power and Daisuga’s cunning. He’s a middle blocker and 184 cm tall.”

“It’ll be like playing against a stronger version of Tsukishima-kun then, won’t it?”

Bokuto grinned. “I hadn’t thought of that. Maybe if I think of it like that it won’t be so hard!”

“Don’t let him hear you say that. Especially not since Kuroo-san has been grooming him into a monster.”

“Yeah yeah, those two are so caught up in each other since Glasses moved down here that I doubt we’ll get a word in edgewise.”

A server came with their drinks and took their order while he was there. The paper with their order was clipped onto a small board hanging near their table. They clinked their glasses in a toast. As Akaashi raised his drink to his lips, a scent wafted up from his watch. It hit his nose and his vision swam, a heat sweeping through his body. A surprised little gasp escaped his lips as his glass clinked noisily back down against the table.

“Akaashi?”

The voice pulled Akaashi from the boiling of his blood. He crossed his legs under the table, hoping that whatever was happening down there would calm down. 

“Sorry, the glass was wet. It slipped a little.” he explained. He felt his eyelashes flutter despite himself as he fought through the sudden arousal. What was happening? He tried to cover the blush on his cheeks with his hand but another wave hit him. His body convulsed and he bent over the table. He realized with a hazy mind that it had to be the pheromones that had gotten on his watch earlier. He hadn’t thought it would be an issue. Just what exactly had he spilled on himself then?

Bokuto looked at the flush that covered Akaashi’s cheeks. It spread all the way from the tips of his ears to under the collar of his shirt.

“Are you feeling all right?” he asked. “You’re all red.”

He looked at him from under his eyelashes. “It’s warm in here, that’s all.”

“Is that really what it is?” Bokuto watched as Akaashi shivered under his questioning. A wicked gleam came into his sharp, owl-like eyes. There was a small noise of agreement that came from Akaashi. 

Bokuto lowered his face to rest on his palm. He took a long swig of his beer, making sure to flick his tongue out to catch the foam on his top lip. He of course saw how Akaashi watched the motion and the accompanying shiver. The waiter came soon after with their food. He also cast an inquisitive glance at Akaashi. But the amount of drunken businessmen that he had to see on his shift made him less than curious. He bid them a good meal and left as another order was rung in.

Akaashi felt sweat starting to pepper across his skin. He tried to focus on the food in front of him. Bokuto was making small talk, explaining about some drills they had done in practice the other day. The drone of his voice did nothing to calm the flame building in Akaashi’s veins. It felt like he was going to be consumed from the inside out.

“Akaashi?”

He blinked hard, trying to clear the fog from his mind. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“You didn’t hear anything I just said, did you?” the tone wasn’t admonishing in the least, in fact he sounded playful. 

“I think my mind is somewhere else tonight.”

“Is it?” Bokuto practically purred. “I’m pretty sure I know where.”

“What do you—“ his voice broke off as he closed his mouth abruptly. Bokuto’s foot was creeping up the inside of his thigh. The sock moved gently but with firm pressure, stroking his calf then moving further up towards the center of his body. When his toes brushed against the growing bulge in Akaashi’s pants, the shorter male bit down on a groan.

“Bokuto what are you doing?” he asked through tightly clenched teeth. 

“You’re the one who’s been looking at me like that all night.” his foot pressed lengthwise on him. 

Akaashi closed his eyes hard. “Like what?”

“Let’s just say—“ he chuckled. “That if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

A shudder ripped through him, forcing him to clench his fists tightly on his lap.

“Please don’t—ah!” he gasped, the sound catching the attention of a girl sitting at a table nearby. She glanced over and carefully inspected Akaashi. He felt his blush deepen in embarrassment. His stomach rolled but not in an unpleasant way and he hated himself for getting excited at the thought of being caught.

“Oh ho?” Bokuto’s smile nearly split his face in two. “I think you’re enjoying this a little too much. You’ve hardly touched your food.”

“How can I even think about food when you’re touching me like this?”

“You mean like this?” 

Both feet were now on either side of Akaashi’s dick. Somehow Bokuto was able to curve his feet to cup around the sensitive member. A gasp escaped Akaashi and he brought his hand to his mouth. His own toes curled at the sensation. Bokuto gave a couple lazy, experimental strokes that nearly left Akaashi quivering in his seat. Should a server walk past, they would more than likely be able to see. The idea of it made the heat in Akaashi’s body double and his mind focused solely on the feel of Bokuto against him.

“Bokuto—I can’t—“ he panted. 

He tilted his head in question, mischievousness twisting his expression. “Are you going to come? Just from my feet?” he asked in a hushed tone. “My Akaashi, I had no idea you were so lewd.”

The whimper that came from Akaashi was pathetic. He bit his lip so hard he drew blood. He knew how powerful Bokuto’s legs were and that strength started in his feet. Yet, somehow they were able to channel the strength into firm strokes against the arousal straining against his pants. The fabric was too much between them and not enough all at the same time. Every movement felt amplified. He reached down, shaking fingers wrapping around Bokuto’s ankle. 

“N-Not here—ah—please!” he begged. 

Darkness filled Bokuto’s gaze. All at once, the pressure of his feet disappeared. Akaashi nearly whined at the loss of it. He slumped forward, holding on to the edge of the table tightly.

“Then do you want to come to my place?” he offered, smug as a thief. “It’s close to here.”

He glared at him, although there wasn’t much real malice to the expression. “That would be preferable.” 

“Okay!” he smiled. “It’s your turn to pick up the tab isn’t it?”

“Like this?” he squawked. His hands immediately went down to try and adjust himself. 

“Good thing you wore your long coat.” Bokuto teased. He finished his beer, clanking it noisily against the table. He crawled to the edge of the seating area where their shoes sat on the floor. Pressing a quick kiss to Akaashi’s lips, he smiled again. “Thanks for the meal!”

Akaashi grumbled curses under his breath as he tugged his shoes angrily on.

 

Outside the restaurant, Bokuto blew a little pillar of breath into the air. He waited for Akaashi to finish paying the bill. When the shorter male came out, his face was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Bokuto’s eyes went down to the oddity in the front of his coat. 

“I hate you so much right now.”

“Yeah?” Bokuto raised an eyebrow before crowding into his space. His hand came between them to cup the bulge in Akaashi’s pants. “Doesn’t seem like it to me.”

Akaashi let out a small whimper and pushed him away. “We’re outside! Stop it!”

“I’m not the one with a hard-on.” he grinned, holding his hands up in mock defense. 

“Let’s go.” he growled and turned to walk towards the subway station. 

Bokuto walked close to him, their hands brushing every now and then. He was hyper-aware of the effect the touches were having on Akaashi. His breaths were coming out in shaky little puffs of steam. The red on his cheeks was a permanent feature and a glassy look had settled in his eyes. A crack in the sidewalk caused him to stumble and pitch forward. Bokuto was able to get his hand under his elbow to catch him before he could fall on his face. 

Akaashi stood, clinging tightly to Bokuto’s coat. “I-I can’t take it anymore.”

“What?”

“I’m—“ a shudder shook his body and he rutted against Bokuto’s front. The action brought a blush to Bokuto’s face. He looked around and noticed a couple people looking their direction as they passed.

“Fuck,” he hissed. Grabbing his hand, Bokuto pulled Akaashi into a nearby alleyway. He tugged him deep in the alley and behind a dumpster. A tall wall was on the other side of them as Bokuto pinned Akaashi to the building wall. 

“Are you trying to drive me crazy?” he asked, nose dragging along the sensitive skin of Akaashi’s exposed neck. 

“No—ahn!—something in the lab—Bokuto please don’t tease me.” he whimpered as Bokuto mouthed at his neck. His hands were roaming, popping the buttons on his coat to slide inside. His fingertips were cold against Akaashi’s stomach as he pushed his hand under his shirt.

He pressed his front against him, the sensation both maddening and delicious. “This is what you’ve wanted all night isn’t it?” he started a slow roll against him, pulling out a low groan from him.

“Yes—“ Akaashi’s pants cut off his voice. He grabbed Bokuto’s chin and viciously tilted his face so that their mouths could meet in a wet, desperate kiss. They gasped for breath and Akaashi scrambled for purchase against Bokuto. With a growl, Bokuto reached down and picked him up, pinning his body fully against the wall. He wrapped his legs around him, locking his ankles together. The friction between them made Akaashi break the kiss to drop his head back against the wall. 

“Bokuto please—I want you inside so bad—“

“Begging?” his expression darkened slightly. “It’s a good look on you Akaashi. We’re outside though, is that okay?”

“I don’t _care!_ ” a frustrated sound broke from his lips. “I can’t calm down, can’t think—it’s all you in my head!”

“Hang on.” Bokuto instructed. He did as he was told. As Bokuto’s hands fell away from under his arms to hold him up, Akaashi tightened his arms around his neck. Bokuto reached down and tugged Akaashi’s pants up. 

It was awkward, but thankfully he was wearing stretchy pants. The elastic waistband gave room for Bokuto to pull them to the middle of Akaashi’s thighs. His underwear was a bit more tight fitting and Bokuto had half a mind to just rip them from his body. He reached between them and pumped Akaashi’s cock a couple times. He keened at it and dug his nails into the back of Bokuto’s neck. The bite of it made Bokuto hiss through his teeth as he pushed his own pants down. The cold hit him first but he distracted himself by teasing at Akaashi’s entrance with his fingers. 

“God your ass is sucking my fingers in. You want it that bad?” he chuckled. “You’re practically dripping down here.”

Everything was hot and Akaashi’s words and thoughts melted away from him. He could only focus on Bokuto—his hands, his breaths, the steady beat of his heart through his skin. He needed more, more, more—

When Bokuto sank three fingers into him, Akaashi’s body arched and he moaned. It was cut off quickly when Bokuto slapped his hand on his mouth. This forced Akaashi to hang on tighter.

“Someone will hear us.” Bokuto whispered conspiratorially. 

Akaashi whined with want and need, a desperate sound that shot fire through Bokuto’s veins. His own cock bobbed, ready and poised between his legs. He spit on his palm, smearing it all over his member. Going in dry was not his idea of a good time—he didn’t want to hurt Akaashi. But with the way that the other male was grinding against him didn’t leave him much choice.

“Tell me to slow down if I need to.” he said. He put his hands under Akaashi’s thighs, holding him up against the wall. With one hand, he positioned the head of his cock at the ring of muscle before slowly pushing in.

Akaashi’s breathing hiccuped and he bit his lip. The burn was a bit more than usual, but it quickly shattered into the satisfying feeling of being full. The sigh he let out when Bokuto was in as far as he could at the angle was pure bliss.

“Move.” he pleaded.

“It doesn’t hurt? Just wait a sec—“

“ _Move! _”__

__Bokuto thrust upwards shallowly. He did this a few times, finding the angle and the rhythm. Each time brought a little broken moan from Akaashi. He kept rocking into Akaashi, his arms and legs burning from the strain on his muscles. Drops of precome dripped down Akaashi’s cock and onto his thigh. He glistened from sweat and arousal and in the dim light of the alley Bokuto thought he was looking at an angel._ _

__He cursed under his breath and let into Akaashi. He strengthened his thrusts and increased his pace. Akaashi’s fingers left welts on whatever skin he could get his hands on. The heels of his shoes were digging into Bokuto’s back uncomfortably. Each time Bokuto moved, he hit that sweet spot hidden inside Akaashi. It was slick, and hot, and wonderful, and too much too much too much—_ _

__“Bokuto—!” his voice choked off with a moan as his orgasm barreled through him. The muscles in his ass tightened and Bokuto was so surprised by it he felt his own release pulled from him._ _

__They panted against each other, their breaths fogging the area around their heads. Akaashi let his legs fall from around Bokuto’s waist after he had pulled out of him. With one hand, Bokuto pulled his pants up and the other held Akaashi up. His legs were wobbly from the orgasm and holding on so tightly. His hair was ruffled from moving against the wall and his mouth was pink and swollen. It was a vision of pure, unadulterated debauchery. Bokuto licked his lips at it._ _

__“Is that better?” he asked, leaving sweet kisses along Akaashi’s skin. He buttoned the other’s coat back up and readjusted his pants._ _

__Akaashi hummed an agreement. The haze had cleared from his head. Now he felt the stretch of his ass and the slight dribble of Bokuto’s release inside him. Somehow, it was a slow maddening feeling._ _

__“I’m not done yet.” he said after a minute._ _

__“You can wait till we get back though right?” Bokuto asked. He adjusted his scarf, noticing the sweat that had built on his own skin._ _

__He nodded._ _

__“Good.” Bokuto grinned mischievously. “Because now I have to clean you out.”_ _

__“Is that a promise?” Akaashi asked with a flirty raise of his brow. God, how elegant and beautiful this man could be. It drove Bokuto insane most of the time. He dipped down for a lingering kiss._ _

__“Of course.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I only have three more fills for this series currently. So find me on tumblr and send me more prompts! I'll be working on a novel from Jan-mid March but hit me up anyway! See you there!
> 
> Cordially yours,  
> [SterlingAg](http://untarnished-sterlingag.tumblr.com/)


End file.
